


pay by the pound

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk introduces a swear jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay by the pound

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asks, puzzled, wandering in late and holding a plastic jar with a jagged hole cut into the lid.

“Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, come sit down,” Eeteuk says, and flaps his hands at him, “band meeting.” He takes the plastic container from Kyuhyun and gestures him to sit on the couch between Sungmin and Siwon, who shift slightly to the side to make room for him.

“This,” Eeteuk says loftily and with pomp and circumstance, “this is our new swear jar. You swear, you pay.”

“Who _are_ you,” Shindong asks bluntly, “we’re grown men.”

“I don’t think it’s such a great idea,” Kangin mumbles, trailing off at Eeteuk’s hurt look.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Siwon says loyally, “it’s important to be polite and civil in one’s home.”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Heechul says, and drops a single penny in the jar. There’s a slight pause.

“Pay per swear,” Eeteuk amends.


End file.
